


Ephemeral

by vikaari



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaari/pseuds/vikaari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years is a long time for waiting for the person you need most. It's even harder when someone else steps in to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

_Noel_

The name passes through her mind over and over again like a mantra.  There’s something about it that makes her heart race and her body feel heated and just _hot._ Maybe it’s because throughout their travels, they’re constantly together, and Serah notices the small things he does and she just can’t help herself.

It makes her feel helpless sometimes. Her mind wanders, and she hasn’t been too close to a man for almost three years. Her patience wears thin and the feeling nags at her.

She’s back in New Bodhum, and _finally_ she has the privacy of her own room. The long and tiring journey of finding fragments and artefacts is nothing short of tiring and stressful, and she wonders herself how she manages to last this long. She tells herself that it’s the faith she has that she’ll eventually find her sister, and that everything will be okay in the end, but there’s something a little bit more to it.

She closes her eyes, and she knows that she’s the only one in her room. But why is she so nervous about this? Not only is she nervous, she’s aroused, and it’s a mix of an exhilaration that she has never felt before. Her head rests on her pillows, her eyes closed. The soft sea breeze from the nearby window caresses her heated skin and makes the situation all the more real. She watches the way Noel fights- how he’s a trained hunter and uses an ambidextrous way of using his swords. He’s fluid, confident, and so sure of things that she has to step back at times.

She swallows the dryness of her throat and her hands move downwards. Her panties are already wet, and in the back of her mind, she’s telling herself that this is wrong, but Snow’s not physically there to help her, and her mind is racing; and she’s confused. Confused because she’s thinking about blue eyes and brown hair; tanned toned arms and a deep voice that just penetrates through her mind and goes through her very being.

A soft moan escapes past parted pink lips, and she’s rubbing herself, while her legs are a quivering mess on her bed. Her body betrays her. She knows that Noel is either resting outside, or in another room, and though there’s little chance that he’ll even come in here, his presence is still close. She can _feel_ it.

A soft gasp leaves her, and her other hand goes to touch a pert nipple through the exposed thin nightgown. She’s being as quiet as she possibly can, but her breaths come out short and quick. She licks her dry lips, and it’s then that she thinks about those strong hands and toned arms. Serah wonders; what do they feel like? How would they feel? She likes to wonder , and she knows she’s not supposed to but she just _does_.

Her toes curl, and her back arches off the bed. She’s already dripping wet and it’s because of _him_ that sets her off in a panting and shivering mess. Her mind briefly wonders _what would he do if he sees her like this. Exposed, hot, bothered. Just-_

She climaxes, harder than she ever has in a long while that it ignites her whole body. It’s intense and orgasmic and _so good_ that she doesn’t realize that she has become very vocal. She has probably said his name once or twice, but she’s too far gone to know.

The sea breeze cools her body and she looks out through damp pink bangs at the window.  Cocoon is brightly lighting the sky, for now. It’s up to them to help save the world, or to create a new one.

Her blue eyes slowly close and she drifts off to sleep.

-

“Hey Serah?”

“Hmm?”

They’re already at the time gate, about to enter the Historia Crux. She is at the gate first when Noel touches her shoulder. She involuntarily swallows her nervousness. She shakes the nervousness away.

“Are you okay or…did I do anything wrong?” He asks her.

“Huh? No, why would you ask that?” She gives him a sincere look.

”I don’t know.” He shrugs, and looks away from her. “I just get the hint that you’ve been…avoiding me all day.”

Has she really been that obvious?

“It’s okay. I just haven’t gotten much sleep, that’s all.” She nods to convince herself, _and_ him, that everything is okay. “I guess it’s because of all the time traveling.”

“Time lag.” He replies, but the way he says it, and the way he stares at her while crossing his arms over his chest, makes her think that he doesn’t fully believe her. Either that or he knows something she doesn’t.

“Mhmm,” Serah nods. There’s something _off_ about him now, but she won’t voice it.

“Fine,” Noel accepts it and gives her a light smile. He doesn’t seem bothered anymore about the fact that she’s been avoiding him that morning. He puts his hand on the small of her back and pushes her forward. It’s almost as if he knows where to touch her that will have her body craving for more. And the thing is, he isn’t even trying.

“Shall we go then?”

“Right,” She nods. Maybe she’s thinking too much into it. She tends to over think sometimes. His hand on her back does not leave even as they step through the Historia Crux.  


End file.
